Start of something new
by Black R. Wolf
Summary: Welcome to Yokai Academy a school meant for monsters but sadly for Wolf D. Gravestone he is human, full sum inside.


A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire

Summary:

With all the insanity that normal happens at a normal high school going to a school that is designed for Monsters will only multiply it by the hundreds but sadly for Wolf D. Gravestone he's human. Unlike most people he shrugged it off and will just deal with it as it comes.

Chapter One – First days are always the hardest,

I felt weak, that didn't surprise me considering what happened. I open my eyes to see that I'm laying on a bed in a reclined position with a thick sheet on top me. I put my right hand up to my head and felt bandages on my head. My right arm then went down, it was in pain, I let out a quick cruse. I scanned the room, it was a nurse's office I assume due to all the white. I saw a woman who I assume was the nurse standing up near one of the tannish color counters in the room. She wore a white coat that was knee length and had violet hair that was neck length.

"Um pardon me miss but could I-" I was cut off by her turning around and by a pair amethyst eyes that were in a glare. She was petit and wore a green top with a grey skirt that barely touched her knees.

"What were you thinking, you idiot!" She yelled. She then walked towards me with a small plastic cup of pills. "Take these, now can you explain yourself?" She asked sounding much calmer than before.

"I was protecting a student who was being picked on, I over assumed my own strength and was sent flying back into the wall were I bumped my head." I answered as short as I possibly could.

"Correct," She said, and then smiled. "You stood up for a student, too bad for your hand you caught the fist, but at least you did the right thing. Now pardon me I'll need to grab you some food otherwise your recover time will be length." She said and left. Whatever I had in pride vanished, oh well I was never an egotist to begin with.

I looked down and saw my bag and griped it. It was fine and undamaged but sadly my glasses were not in the bags pockets. Undoing the bags zipper I took out a black book and pen and opened the book to a fresh piece of paper and I began to write. I need my glasses soon before I have to worry about going blind.

'_Date April 5th_

_I'm Wolf D. Gravestone a human that somehow wonder in a school that trains monsters to co-exist with humans. To say my first day went off with a bang would an understatement._

_Somehow judging a person by the normal appearance here will be the dumbest idea that I could possible do. I learned it's better to be unnoticeable rather than stand up for another person. Yet I couldn't do that…that would go against everything I stood for back at that hellhole._

_It just makes me wonder why the hell my father sent me to this school to begin with. I was a good student but he chose to send me here after just one year at an academy that I hated. Freshmen year to start something new and it's is not starting off great. _

_What happened is simple, I chose to try and help someone but rather than backing off I got a punch to my chest and was sent flying. I just hope this does not come back and bite me in the ass. Which, with my luck it just might._

_Well my dearest book let's hope I'll be able to write in you again.'_

I closed the book and slipped it back into my bag and set it down on my left side I kept my eyes on the door and the nurse came in with a plastic bag and a calm expression on her face.

"Is my patient hungry?" Asked the nurse as she set the plastic beg down on the counter.

"Yes." I said and the nurse turned to me with a smile.

"You know what you did was rather brave, I wonder just what type of Youkai you are." She said and my brain froze. If she found out I was human...what would she do? No a rephrase, what could she not do?

"Yes very odd, most people would try to revert back to their normal form but you chose not to. I must say to call that impressive would be an understatement. I hope you like chicken and rice," She said and gave to a plate filled with food. She hand me a fork and then sat down at her desk and began to write something from all the paper and pen scratching.

I began to pick at the food; just trying to eat will be hard without trying to show that I'm human. I began to eat a gentle fork full at a time. It didn't taste half bad, reminded of Roberta's cooking.

I felt sadden, I miss them Raphael and Roberta, I was barely gone for two days and I'm already missing the two people that admire as my Father and Mother, such a shame. I let the feeling pass; I'd rather not try to worry the nurse.

"You'll be kept overnight for observation and a good part of tomorrow to just mark sure you're all right. So Wolf-san, what do you think of the academy so far?" She asked as she turned in her chair to face me.

"It's nice," I said eating my fill of the chicken. I felt calm by the food; it had just the right amount of pepper and salt. The rice had a little butter in it for flavor I assumed.

"What do you think of the teachers?" She asked and came over to get the plate after quickly finishing the portion of food.

"There all very good, your very good at what you do Sensei." I said hoping it would come off as a compliment.

"Oh thank you Wolf-san, I hope to be otherwise my position here would be rather quickly filled." She said and put the plate in the bag. I felt tried, I should try to get to sleep otherwise I might pass out due to bad luck and I'd rather not want to run the risk of getting caught.

"Well if it's all right with you I'm going to fall asleep right now." I said and closed my eyes. The light quickly turned off.

"That's fine, good night." She said and turned off the lights and began to light something. I smiled, whatever she lit was not a cigar but a smooth smelling candle. I smiled; maybe this school isn't so bad.

"Thank you for your kindness," I whispered as I fell to a blissful sleep, hopefully to awake to find myself in the same room.

Chapter One – Fin


End file.
